Officially
by Yella
Summary: Palex. Just my thoughts on a day after episode of Lexicon of Love part 2. Might become a two chapter story


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Palex. Not at all sad face

"Paige?" Alex rolled over; pulling Paige into her empty arms, not liking that Paige had rolled out of them during the night.

"Yes Alex?" Paige rolled over into Alex's arms, half awake. It was morning, and time to go to school after the crazy afternoon the day before. Alex had ran off with Paige to her house and they sat down and talked about how life would unfold for both of them as they came out as a couple after Paige apologized several times for telling Hazel that Alex had meant nothing.

"It's morning," came softly from Alex's lips, running her fingertips down Paige's arm. Paige smiled at the contact. She was a little worried about their being together at school, but looking at Alex she realized that it was all worth it. Every dark brown hair on her head, her hollow eyes full of pain to make better, everything is worth it. "What?" Alex smirked as Paige just stared, looking over the girl next to hers body. She stopped as her eyes reached the cut on her arm from a couple of nights ago. Paige leaned down, brushing her lips over her bruised skin.

"I want to make that better," Paige looked up into Alex's eyes. Alex nodded. Whispering a soft sigh from her lips, as the tears filled her eyes. "Don't cry it's ok."

"I know it is now," Alex smiled through the streams falling down her cheeks.

Paige got up, her boy shorts covering her and a spaghetti strap tank showing her athletic form to Alex. Alex smiled a bit, biting her bottom lip as she checked out Paige's body like she had wanted to now for so long. Paige crawled back on to the bed, wrapping her arms loosely around Alex's neck as she climbed up her body. Alex felt her heart beat faster as Paige laid her head onto her shoulder. "What are we going to do about today?" Paige let out a sigh of frustration. Tugging at the piece of lent clinging for life on the side of Alex's tank top.

"People are just going to have to get over it. Unless you're having second thoughts?" Alex looked desperately into Paige's eyes, Paige looking back to her to reassure her, "No one is going to do what they did yesterday, hun" Paige kissed Alex's tummy through her shirt and got up again, started changing, handing Alex some cloths that she could borrow.

"We'll just take it day by day." Paige smiled out, as she flicked out her coat as to shake dust off of it. Alex reassured, walked to the bathroom to start getting ready. She also wanted to give Paige privacy to change, since they hadn't been together for very long at all.

The first person they encountered as the walked to school was an eager Jay. "Lexi, what are you doing with the Princess?" He spat out turning towards Paige.

"Oh look, the rat, darling," Alex smirked sarcastically to Paige, Paige just give him the once over and walking around him. Alex tried to do the same, but Jay stopped her in his tracks. "You left me all alone last night with Chad and your mom. You know, you need to really stop doing that to her, she worries about you."

"Yea, like you, when you cheated on me?" Alex paced through him, his grasp not strong enough to control her rage.

She caught back up with Paige as they stood at the bottom of the steps into Degrassi. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Alex asked, looking down at their interlocked hands.

"I'm sure," Paige smiled, looking at the steps then into Alex's eyes. "I'm ready."

It started with first period and all the way to computer class with Mr. Simpson. Paige sat next to Marco, watching Alex every step she made across the room. "Wow," Marco watched Paige bite her lip looking Alex over, following her gaze to Alex's every motion. "Did something happen here that I'm totally unaware of?"

"Yes, and in fact," Paige stopped as Alex walked over to Paige, Paige, pulling her chair closer to Alex's so they could hold hands under the computer desk. "You missed a lot" she continued as she pulled Alex's hand up a bit to show Marco.

"Officially?" Marco smiled, a shocked expression covering his rather daunted face.

"Officially!" Paige smiled brightly, not caring what was sad behind her in tiny whispers.

"Have you told anyone else?" Marco whispered.

"Umm, it's kinda obvious, hun." Paige looked over at Alex, who was contently typing on her computer.

" I know, but have you thought this through? I love Alex and all, but what about Hazel?"

"She'll just have to get over it." Paige looked at her computer, "You know, Marco, for being gay, I thought you'd be more supportive of my choice."

"Oh, I am! I'm completely on that train, but I don't want you to run from all of this when people start talking."

"I'm not going to, ran yesterday, rational thinking starts today." Paige turned back to her computer and started typing, her hand loosely letting go of Alex as she scooted closer, wanting to be close to her if she couldn't hold her hand.

"Paige!" Mr. Simpson scolded, "I don't want you cheating off of Alex just because you were talking to Marco the whole time I was instructing."

"I wasn't Mr. Simpson, promise on SS Squad honor." She smiled over at Alex, who typed a message to Paige on her computer. "If he only knew" was what it read.

At lunch Paige had SS practice to discuss our disgusting display at the Kevin Smith ceremony. "I'm so sorry about yesterday squad," Paige said as she entered the double doors to the gym. Manny, Hazel and Darcy were all standing in front of the mats, the rest of the girls gone. Hazel, leading the pack of vicious 'mean girls' interjected with her own strew of questions.

"You ran out on practice to go chase that trailer trash, and then the Kevin Smith thing? What was that all about Paige? Hazel sneered.

"Hazel, first of all, don't you ever," Paige was up in Hazel's face, practically screaming at her, "Ever, call her trailer trash again, got me?" She asked, standing like a vulture above Hazel. "Second, I had a lot going on yesterday."

"Yea, because of that slut." Manny interjected.

"Oh, you so did not go there." Paige growled, bringing her claws out to fight Manny tooth and nail for the second time in her life. She pulled her down to the mat, ripping and tearing at her hair, and pressing her body down flat, so she couldn't move.

"Oh yea, you like me in this position, don't you Paige?" Manny squalled, pressing her arm down to move Paige off of her quickly. Paige rolled over off of Manny, and screamed as Manny was leaving the gym with Darcy.

Paige stood up as they left. "Only you wish Santos! You're not even half the women that Alex is to me!" Paige spat over the words, rolling them around her tongue, then turning to look at Hazel. "Yea, I said it, she's with ME. You got a problem with that?" Paige folded her arms across her chest, giving Hazel a 'don't fuck with me' glare.

Yea, I have a real problem with that. She's not even up to your standard. Paige, she's not even a male!"

"Hazel," Paige stopped, looking down at the mat, then back up into Hazel's eyes, "You don't have to understand, us together, has nothing to do with you, what-so-ever"

"Yes, it does, people will reflect and think I did something with you, or we were together at some point." Hazel bit back, retorting the oblivion into Paige.

"Sometimes, you have to not care about what people care about, Hazel." And with that Paige walked out of the gym to find Alex.

She walked down the hallways and found Alex at her locker, a few feet in front of her. As she stepped to get closer, a goofy smile splattered on her blushing cheeks at her recent victory, Jay stepped in her path, making her recent victory a memory. "Eww, gross. Move aside please." She tried stepping around him, but he blocked the path.

"What exactly are you doing with Lexi, huh? Ms. Queen Bee, goody toe shoed princess?"

Alex turned from her locker soon enough to see the scene unfold about her. She watched Paige step back, clenching her fist in her hands, then Jay reach back to slap her across the face. Alex ran and tackled him down to the floor before his hand could reach down to it's target. She pounded her fist into his face, beating him repeatedly, as Paige stood over her, pulling her back off of his now mangled limbs.

"Baby!" Paige held onto Alex, pressing her hands into the small of her back.

"Don't you fucking ever raise your filthy hand at her again, you fucking hear me Jay, huh? DO YOU!" she screamed out the lines, pulling away from Paige a bit to force the words against Jay's simple mind. "This has to end! You're not to EVER go around her or me again! Do you understand?" He lay tangled around himself, propping himself up against the cracked wall.

"I understand, go off with your little dyke and leave what a real man could give you, Lexi!" He screamed out over his swollen lips. The two girls walked hand and hand away from his ugliness.

"Paige, I'm so so very sorry about what Jay did." Alex stopped as they reached Paige's house again. She laced her arms around Paige's neck, then down to her slim waist, cradling her body in her loose grip.

"Sweetie, it's ok, ok? I was defending us, and I knew when he raised his hand that I wouldn't have taken back a word." Paige whispered, then slowly moved in to giving Alex a soft kiss. They stood there for a few moments, letting the intensity of them wash through them.

"I feel like we can do anything together," Alex took Paige in her own, looking at their intertwined hands as she brought them up to her lips, kissing over each knuckle.

"Yea, we defiantly can," Paige smirked, watching into Alex's eyes. "Come on, we should go upstairs and get changed for work." They ran up the stairs, this time changing in front of each other, but backs turned to give the other privacy still. Paige turned around just in time to see Alex's exposed back. She looked down then back up, unsure of what she should do, then walked up behind Alex. A small smirk caressing her face as she kissed over Alex's shoulder blades.

"Paige…" Alex shuddered, feeling Paige's lips over her back, "What are you doing?"

"Shh, Alex, don't worry so much, hun." Paige kissed down Alex's spine.

"Paige…" Alex gasped out again, "What are you doing?" She repeated, twirling around to Paige. Paige meeting her lips against Alex's abs. Alex shuddered again, Paige finding her soft spot.

"I'm not going to do anything too far out of our bounds." Paige smiled up at Alex, "But I think you deserve some attention and I deserve something because of the SS squad." Paige kissed over Alex's belly button, then back up to her ribs.

Alex stopped her. "I don't deserve anything, you went through enough hell because of me today." She interjected. Paige slide up her body and started helping her pull on her work shirt.

"I just wanted to touch my girlfriend a bit before we scamper off to work." Paige smiled, looking down at the floor, then up into Alex's softly glazed eyes, expecting eyes searching to make sense of the statement.

"Officially?" Alex sighed out, holding back warm tears forming into the corners of her eyes.

"Very much officially." Paige smirked, bumping her head against Alex's.


End file.
